An unfortunate coincidence
by My secret Darkness
Summary: There is a new law in Konoha, and Sasuke doesn't like it one bit! Sasunaru, don't like don't read, I don't want flames.
1. Chapter 1: Solving a problem

Title: An unfortunate coincidence

Author. My secret Darkness

Warnings: Rating K...yeah sure, **M**!! Means, yaoi, boy X boy, don't like don't read.

This is a little story for Kunonakume, she gave me the idea. This story is about... na, read it yourself if you want to know.

Enjoy!

* * *

An unfortunate coincidence

A bright and sunny day in Konoha, the birds where flying freely through the sky, the villagers were doing their daily work and the ninjas-to-be were training in the Ninja-Academy. A nice breeze, not too warm and not too cold was ruffling the leaves in the trees, and a person with familiar bubblegum colored hair was standing inside her bedroom checking her outfit.

**WARNING!! Sakura's PoV**

"This time I will have him for sure!" Sakura told her reflection in her mirror. She wore a bright red dress, similar to those she wore back in her Genin days, just with a few differences. It was shorter than normal and a few cherry blossom petals in black where imprinted on it, and it hugged her body nicely. The last five years had been very kind to her, and with a few make-up tips from Tsunade she would surely win Sasuke's heart today.

She nodded to herself and left the house, waving her mother goodbye who was sitting in the living room reading a book. Her mother smiled, her daughter grew up beautiful. Sure, her forehead was still a little too big but she was undoubtedly beautiful and a great ninja. When she first told her about her plans to go to the academy her mother flat-out refused, she said that it was too dangerous and a waste of time, there were enough jobs in Konoha that didn't include getting killed on missions. She was surprised when the Hokage told her that her daughter was very talented, and even more when Sakura crushed the next wall with a single punch.

And if her daughter would marry the village prodigy everything would be perfect.

**End of Sakura's PoV **

* * *

An annoying screech broke the comfortable silence of the team seven training grounds.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!"

Sasuke's day was now officially ruined.

Sakura walked over to her teammate, who just tried to take a nap. He stood up and sighed, was it that time again?

Sakura stood infront of Sasuke, eyes towards the floor and fiddling in her dress. She was blushing so hard that her face resembled the color of her dress, it was hilarious, her bright pink hair contrasting with her red face.

"Sasuke-kun, uhm, would you-"

"GIRLS!! HE'S OVER THERE!" Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw a single girl pointing at Sasuke, she was yelling something at someone behind her and Sasuke looked closely who she was talking to.

He paled to an degree that would put every ghost to shame.

Out of the bushes and trees of the training area jumped girls, and lots of them. The "Uchiha Sasuke fan club" of Konoha, and every girl wore an determined look on her face. On the outside Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow, but on the inside her was desperately trying to figure out an escape route. Finally he found one, a small gap in the formation of girls, who were now advancing towards him. He better act quick or he would be trapped.

Before Sakura knew what was happening Sasuke ran, using his chakra to boost his speed, and by a hair's breadth he escaped the closing circle of girls, who immediately began to hunt down their prey aka Sasuke.

The villagers greeted Sasuke with a smile, but he didn't even notice, it was always the same: Just a year since he returned to Konoha his fanclub hunted him again, and with every passing day they became more persistent.

"Sasuke-kun, don't run away, I love you!"

"No, come to me I love you more!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

He jumped on top of the next building and continued to run away. He knew why they tried so hard to get him, the elders came to him and handed him an official order, sealed and written on the paper used for new laws and all, and they INSTRUCTED, yes, instructed him to get a wife. He run into a small alley and saw his fangirls and Sakura passing by without noticing him, and he sighed. He pulled out the letter he received last month, and his face took an angry expression again, everytime he read that letter the words sounded more cruel to him.

_This is an official new law of Konoha, signed and instructed by the council of Konohagakure no Sato._

_Every sole heir to a ninja clan of Konoha has to find a partner for marriage until they are eighteen years old. The normal law including the necessity to agree to a marriage and every other laws concerning a marriage do not apply in this case, if the main heir of the clan was unable to find a partner for marriage until they turn eighteen the council will choose for them._

_No one has the right to break up this arrangement, the heir and his chosen partner will marry at the heirs eighteenth birthday, no one has the right to interfere. _

_Signed, the elders of Konohagakure no Sato._

Under this was a lit of the names of the elders, and Sasuke wanted to scream in frustration. They are forcing him to marry, and if he couldn't find (or in this case didn't WANT to find) a partner he would be forced into marriage with a random girl, probably from another clan in Konoha. He read this letter over and over again, there was no way to avoid this, it was an official law, there was no way to avoid this, and running away was not an option, he vowed to himself never to betray his friends again. Or at least those he saw as his friends, which was just one person to be exact, Naruto.

He read the letter again and again, hoping that the words would change their meaning, but it was futile, these where the exact words of the law, and to make sure that there was no way to escape the elders put this law above every other law concerning marriage, he was doomed. When he chose somebody, or rather when somebody was chosen for him no one was able to interfere, the elders probably did this to prevent his fangirls and everybody else to ruin their plan.

He was doomed to a loveless marriage, an annoying wife and a bunch of snotty brats. And if he said that he didn't want children the elders would simply make a new law to force him into it, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Of course it was a lie, he wanted family, he wanted children to bring life back into the Uchiha mansion, but everytime he tried to imagine himself with a woman he felt the urge to run away, did he turn asexual or what?

Just when Sasuke felt like he wanted to die another scream interrupted his stupor.

"THERE!! I FOUND HIM!"

Shit!

And the hunt started again, and while Sasuke run away from the screaming girls he tried to figure out a way to escape the marriage and the girls altogether, there has to be a way, no law was perfect. Luckily he was good at multitasking, so he managed to avoid running into something while trying to escape his rabid fangirls.

He finally found a good hiding place: The Hyuuga mansion. He and Neji were pretty close when they were young children, probably because they were both from family with an advanced bloodline. Neji was one of the first persons who forgave him, all thanks to the blonde dobe of course.

"Well, what brings you here Sasuke, running away from your fans again?" Neji said, and on his normally emotionless face formed something that actually resembled an amused smile.

Sasuke scowled, he was not in the mood for that.

"There, read this." He handed Neji the letter, he read it and... burst out laughing.

Sasuke stared, Neji was almost lying on the floor with laughter, only standing straight because he grabbed the doorway. While Sasuke stared at the miracle of a laughing Neji, said Byakugan holder finally regained his composure, stepping aside and inviting Sasuke in.

"Well, bad luck, it seems that they can't wait to have more Uchiha heirs hm?" Neji said, and his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Please help me to get out of this." Sasuke said, sitting down on the couch in the living room. He sounded almost desperate, and Neji got serious again, if the elders really planned to force him into marriage it could ruin his life. Neji considered Sasuke a friend, not a close friend but a friend nonetheless, and he'll try to help him.

Neji quietly sat down and read the letter over and over again, trying to find a way for Sasuke to avoid getting married.

He found no way, the elders seemed to have made this law completely inviolable, not even the bride or the groom where allowed to interfere.

"You really don't want to get married with any woman?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"I want someone who could give me a challenge and could love me for who I am, not for the Uchiha prodigy but for myself. All those girls are whiny and weak and annoying and just after my looks, my money or my last name. It sucks when people only want to marry you because of your social status."

Neji nodded, he had to deal with that problem himself, those fangirls are annoying as hell, but Sasuke's situation was worse. Luckily he already had someone, but no one knew and he wouldn't tell anyone anytime soon.

"Who are the closest persons you have?"

Sasuke pondered over that, there weren't exactly many.

"Well, there are Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura. But Sakura is annoying as hell, I could respect for her talents as a ninja but living with her would kill me. I consider a few of the rookie nine friends too, not really close friends but friends nonetheless, that is the reason why I can't force anyone into a loveless relationship. I'm not exactly a healthy person to be around, there are only a few who don't make me want to kill them."

"You could set up a fake relationship, this would get rid of your fangirls, if you chose someone they aren't allowed to interfere. But you should chose someone you can at least tolerate."

"But every girl annoys me to death, so that isn't really an option."

"Then I can't help you, you have to get rid of that yourself, there is nothing anyone could do against this. At least, if you chose someone that person cannot refuse, so you can skip the whole dating part."

"Oh, thank you for that information, I'm glad you told me." Sasuke said sarcastically, stood up and took the letter from Neji.

"Thank you nevertheless." He said and left the Hyuuga mansion.

He slowly walked down a deserted road, at least he could think in solitude.

He read the dreaded letter again, there was really nothing he could do, he was getting married in eleven months and there was nothing he could do about it.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!"

Oh crap.

The fangirls found their prey again and the only thing Sasuke could do was to run, at least this time the group was smaller, maybe only six or seven girls. Just when Sasuke dashed around a corner he bumped into something orange and black with blonde hair, said thing falling down to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you- Sasuke -teme?! Really, you are always making bad days worse, you-."

Sasuke sighed and tuned Naruto out, run into someone and that person had to be the dobe, could this get any worse?

Just when said blonde fox-boy flailed his arms around in his typical manner and yelled at him he got an idea.

Sure, it wasn't a good idea, but the only way to escape the situation, it was the lesser of the two evil. He looked down on his letter again, scanning the lines for anything that could speak against it.

Nothing. The word used in the letter was "partner", not women or wife or anything about gender at all.

He tried to collect his thoughts. He could tolerate Naruto, that was for sure. He may be annoying and a baby sometimes but he is also strong and full of energy. He could also offer a challenge, and was his closest person. But the most important fact is that if one of his friends asked for help Naruto would never deny this help, he was too kind for that.

And he wasn't exactly bad-looking either. He took a closer look at the blonde, still not listening. Yes, Naruto was definitely good-looking, he had a slender but muscular body, so much Sasuke knew from going to the Onsen with him a few times, and the way he acted all riled up, pouting and yelling like a child was quite cute too.

Ignoring the disturbance coming from calling Naruto cute and after some more thinking Sasuke sighed, it was not nice to do that to Naruto, but he was desperate and had no choice after all, right?

", to simply run into- hey, are you even listening?!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke could hear his fangirls coming closer, he had to act fast. He stepped forward and pressed his friend/rival into the next wall. It was quite easy considering that Naruto was taken by surprise and a little smaller than him. He smiled an almost devilish smile, and Naruto gave him a questioning look. Oh yes, at first he thought it was a really unfortunate coincidence that made him run into the boy, but now it seemed quite useful.

"Bastard, what are you-hmp!!"

To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. Was Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke...kissing him?!

While Naruto desperately tried to keep himself from fainting, Sasuke pressed closer to Naruto, and he was surprised that Naruto didn't struggle, but he was probably too shocked to do anything.

But what surprised Sasuke the most was that hew didn't felt disgusted or anything, actually it felt quite good.

A shocked screech made the two boys break apart, Sasuke turned around to meet the faces of a shocked mob of fangirls, even bigger than the last one, they probably saw him running through the village and chased after him again. He smirked at their faces, serves them right!

"Everyone, meet Naruto, my fiancée!" he announced out of the blue, as if it was the most natural thing to simply chase after your dream boy and find him while he was kissing another guy.

"Y-your-" a random girl stuttered, but she didn't came much further, the whole mob of fangirls just fainted.

Suddenly Sasuke felt something hitting his back and turned around. There on the ground was Naruto, obviously unconscious.

Sasuke sighed again and lifted him up, hoisting the surprisingly light boy over over his shoulder and walked back to the Uchiha mansion.

He will have a lot to explain to Naruto.

* * *

He he, evil fangirls. This will get even more interesting, including a pink bitch in denial, a Sasuke who is questioning his sexuality and Naruto just being Naruto until reality hits him.

Reviews make me write faster, so if you want me to continue, review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Solutions and Ramen

Author: My secret Darkness

Warnings: You see that "M"? That stands for mature, meaning yaoi, meaning boy X boy. Don't like don't read, I don't want flames.

26 reviews!? I'm so happy, thanks everyone!! Your reviews so made my day, I'm glad you like it! -does a happy dance-

This chapter is about Sasuke's explanation, Naruto's reaction, and future problems in form of a ranging Tsunade, but if you want to know what that means, read it yourself. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. Sapphire blue crashed in obsidian black.

"THE FUCK!?" Naruto leaped off the couch he was currently laying on, knocking his and Sasuke's forehead together in the process. Why was that teme leaning over him anyway?!

"Ouch! Moron, pay attention to your surroundings."

Naruto slowly sat up while Sasuke was rubbing his forehead, Naruto just woke up and was an idiot again, how the hell did he even managed to become a ninja?

"Why am I here?"

Naruto looked around. Polished ebony furniture, traditional japanese paintings and a fireplace out of polished marble, and despite the luxury the whole room gave off a uncomfortable aura that made Naruto shiver. This living room was huge, his whole little apartment could fit in here.

"You fainted in an alley, so I took you to my mansion."

_I fainted? So maybe that was just a dream ? Sasuke didn't call me his fiancée? _

Naruto chuckled at the very thought of it, OF COURSE Sasuke would never say something like that, this was ridiculous! Sasuke had a clan to revive, therefor he needed a women and Naruto was not in the slightest feminine to begin with.

**And I'm a cute pet fox that wants to be cuddled by squealing girls! Honestly, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?**

_Shut up you stupid fox, it is already bad that I've to listen to your thoughts and all without you disturbing my thinking every second! Since that damn seal got a crack you are on my mind 24/7, take a break damnit!_

While Naruto argued back and forth with his "guest", Sasuke stared at Naruto strangely, was it him or did Naruto space out more often in the last time. Lately, even during training Naruto looked like he was arguing with someone, and that was really odd in the Uchihas eyes.

"Dobe? Stop spacing out like that." At that Naruto snapped back to attention and looked up at Sasuke.

"I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking."

"Well then, stop it, you might hurt yourself."

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD! I really thought you would be nicer, since it was me who dragged your ungrateful ass back here! And stop calling me dobe!"

"I will stop calling you dobe when you stop acting like one, dobe." The raven replied slyly, maybe it was not a bad thing to have Naruto around after all, teasing him was always fun. He leaned closer to Naruto when said boy was flailing his arms around in his usual childlike behavior, and Naruto just chose that moment to open his eyes again, he didn't even remembered when he he closed them in the first place, maybe when he thought how embarrassing it was to be carried by Sasuke all the way here.

Naruto made a very manly "eeeekk!" and jumped, causing him to fall to the floor. Naruto pouted and rubbed his bottom, again looking like a child doing so.

"What do you think you're doing Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said, but Naruto quickly got up and backed away into the nearest corner of the room, making Sasuke arch one of his eyebrow.

"So-sorry Sasuke, I just had a terrible nightmare when I was unconscious, I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"Nightmare? What nightmare?"

"Promise you won't laugh!" Naruto blushed slightly when he said that, much to the Uchihas amusement. He already knew what Naruto was talking about, but he just decided to play along, at least until he needed to tell the dobe the truth.

"I promise I won 't laugh at anything you'll say."

"O-okay, see, I had a weird dream and you called me your..." Naruto whispered the last words, he had his head lowered in shame, and missed the very wicked look Sasuke gave him. He really loved this, that was simply priceless!

"I called you my what? Speak louder I can't hear you."

"I said you called me your fiancée infront of a bunch of your fangirls! It was just a silly nightmare, happy that I told you? And don't dare to tell anyone about this or...!" Naruto gave one of his best glares, which wasn't very much to begin with, but his blushing face made the whole gesture even less frightening and more...cute looking, it was hilarious!

A few moments passed and no one talked, they simply stared at each other, until Sasuke noticed something. Naruto called that incident a "nightmare", not an uncomfortable dream or just a dream, like it was a bad thing to be engaged with an Uchiha. Sasuke grew annoyed with the situation, feeling insulted in his Uchiha pride, and decided to just ask.

"You say this like being engaged to me would be a bad thing." That was said with his normal emotionless face, but his voice was dripping with venom, making Naruto pale in an instant.

"No, being engaged to you is surely not a bad thing, I would gladly marry you! I-If I was a girl or course." Naruto said, trying his best to not enrage the other more than me already was, and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you'll get used to it." Sasuke said, silently smirking to himself, this was getting better and better. If he had to suffer because of some stupid law he wouldn't suffer alone, that was for sure!

"W-what d-do you mean by that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, giving a questioning look, it seemed like Sasuke had to be a little more direct to get the information through Naruto's think skull.

"It means that wasn't a "nightmare", like you so bluntly put it in, it was more like, I don't know, reality?" Now Sasuke smirked until his face was almost cracking, and you could describe his smirk as just plainly evil. Naruto looked as if he was turned to stone, it would only need a few more seconds for the information to sink in.

3...2...1...

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke winced, was it normal for sixteen year old boys to have such a high voice?

"You're joking, right?" Naruto asked the other, slightly trembling and eyebrow twitching. It was a miracle that he actually remained calm enough to form sentences, but he was about to explode every second.

"Please Naruto sit down." Sasuke said, it was fun to tease the blonde, but he shouldn't overdo it, and he really owned him an explanation. Naruto slowly sat down on the couch, and it was crystal clear that he waited for an explanation.

"Here, read this." He handed Naruto the letter he showed Neji earlier, the letter with the dreaded marriage law.

Naruto read the letter, and his face went trough a variety of expressions and colors. First his brows were furrowed in confusion, then hi face went bright red, and lastly his expression changed to one of absolute horror, his face an almost ghostly white.

"They are forcing you to marriage?" Naruto asked, voice quiet and eyes wide, pointing at the letter and staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, and suddenly Naruto's face split into an evil grin, and he chuckled quietly, making Sasuke twitch in anger.

"Naruto, wh-" and Naruto chose just this very moment to burst out laughing, the letter slipped out of his hands when he held his stomach, he was practically rolling on the floor laughing right now.

Of course a certain Uchiha wasn't amused. Not in the slightest. He picked up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, glaring at the laughing boy.

Suddenly, an evil idea came up inside Sasuke, and he smirked, it seemed that the dobe still didn't got the information.

"You know what that means for you, don't you?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked in a very intelligent manner, cocking his head to the side and brows furrowed in confusion, did he miss something when he was reading the letter?

"It doesn't say anything about gender, and every other law doesn't apply in my case. My partner even doesn't have any say in this, so I can choose everyone I want."

"HUH!?" Again, very intelligent. Now Naruto was even more confused tan before.

**"Actually it's quite simple kit, him kissing you, him calling you his fiancée, the law that doesn't say anything about gender at all... come on, use your brain, just this once."** The fox snickered, normally a sign that something bad was about to happen to Naruto.

_"What do you-"_

Click.

Finally Naruto's brain managed to put the pieces together, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Y-you mean yo-you cho-chose-"

"Yes, I chose you to be my fiancée, aren't you lucky." Sasuke said, the corners of his mouth twitching in an attempt to something like an evil smile. Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

After a few minute of internal stages of shock, embarrassment, desperation and plain horror Naruto regained his ability to speak.

"You're not serious...are you?" Naruto almost whimpered out.

Naruto's voice sounded so desperate and weak that Sasuke almost abandoned his plan, Naruto sat on the ground looking up at him with pleading sapphire eyes, and me almost pitied him.

Almost.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry that I need to do this, really. It would be just a fake relationship to keep off these annoying fangirls, it would be just until I found someone suitable. I really, REALLY need your help with that."

Now Sasuke was the one who sounded desperate, and Naruto was shocked, AGAIN. Sasuke said the two words Naruto had been sure that he didn't even knew the meaning of, he said "sorry" and "please". And he asked for Naruto's help, and Naruto vowed to help his friends to help them no mater what, but did that include to be a part of a fake relationship, worse, with another guy?

Naruto imagined Sasukes expression when his fangirls were clinging to him, and his expression if he was forced to marry one of said girls. Normally Naruto would burst out laughing but instead he bit his lip. It seemed that Sasuke's life wasn't as perfect like he always thought it was, he was treaten like an object, he didn't had a say in this either, all that council farts wanted were more Uchiha heirs for the village.

"Ok." Just when he said that, Naruto already regretted it and wanted to take it back, but that thought vanished into thin air when he saw the flash relief in Sasuke's face, but it vanished just as quickly, leaving his face in the same blank expression.

Thanks , I'll buy you all the ramen you want as long as you are living here, it's not that I don't have the money, I inherited all the savings from my family, and my clan was very rich."

"GREAT!! Everything for rame-...er, I mean everything for you Sasuke." Naruto said, scratching his head sheepishly. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, how is it possible to be so obsessed with that trash anyway?

"Good, it's not that you have a choice anyway, if you refused I would simply force you to live with me."

"EH? Who said something about living with you?"

"First, to make our act believable we need to live together, second, I REFUSE to live in that...thing you call your home-"

"HEY! I'm proud of my little apartment, thank you." Naruto said, pouting again.

"-and lastly living here would cause you some benefits, like the training ground behind my mansion and the hotspring."

"Hotspring?! You have a training ground and a hotspring here? ALL FOR YOURSELF?" Naruto was practically bouncing up and down with joy, while Sasuke muttered something about immature blondes who need to grow up.

"Yes I have, but for now we need to get your things from your apartment and then we'll have to inform Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka, we'll need their support in this case or it won't work out after all."

"Ok, let's go. RACE YA!" And with a flash Naruto was gone and the front door slammed shut.

Then Sasuke noticed a flaw in his plan. Kakashi will take it like nothing out of the ordinary, that guy was NEVER serious, Iruka will be taken care of by Naruto, the teacher simply can't say no to Naruto, but Tsunade...

Sasuke gulped at the thought what the woman with the herculean strength will say when he told her that he and Naruto will be in a relationship, she will probably scream at him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Shit.

* * *

Sorry if that's not what you expected, that chapter was kind of a filler, next chapter you'll see Tsunades reaction, and the reaction of our pink haired all-time annoyance.

Will Sasuke survive Tsunade's wrath?

What about Sakura?

Will I get enough reviews to not loose my inspiration?

And why am I talking like this again?

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: A new home

Author: My secret Darkness

Warnings: I really don't want to repeat this all the time... Homophobes leave! NOW!

First, sorry for the late update, but I was sick and therefore had to stay in bed, sorry, sorry!!!

Ok, this chapter is kind of a filler, there is a hint of the upcoming problems and a bathing scene (Not THAT kind of scene, get your mind out of the gutter...for now) Anyway,I greatly appreciate the reviews I got so far, and of course I hope I'll get more. By the way, check out my other stories at my profile if you want, I would love to hear your opinion.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why me?" 

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the side road towards Naruto's apartment, the blonde all the way staring at his feet, seemingly in deep thoughts. And this meant that he was seriously thinking about something, what rarely happened, him being the hyperactive naive boy he was. And all of the sudden he asked that question.

"What do you mean, why you?" Sasuke was more than annoyed with the situation, aside from being nervous that his fangirls could show up any second, he was questioning himself. Was it really right to ask Naruto to do that for him? Naruto would do everything to protect and support his friends, was it really right to take advantage of Naruto's naivety and kind hearted nature? After all he was lucky that he was still Naruto's friend after all things he'd done, but there was the nagging feeling that this was a mistake. Just now he couldn't lay a finger on what it was, he had the feeling that he missed an important detail. The person who could cause trouble were Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura. These were the only persons important in that matter, and Sakura only because she was their teammate.

But why did he feel like there was a fatal flaw in his plan?

"Well, why did you pick me for this? I mean there are many girls who would throw themselves to your feet just to make you LOOK at them, and in case you didn't notice were both GUYS." Naruto stretched the last word to emphasize his point, but Sasuke already knew that Naruto would notice this little fact, after all Naruto was far from stupid, he was just innocently naive, and a little slow from time to time.

Of course he would never tell Naruto that he thought that he was actually a pretty good shinobi, such praise would surely make Naruto's ego grow to epic sizes.

"And you point is?" Sasuke's level of annoyance was rising, why did he thought that this was a good idea again?

"What do you mean "And you point is?"!?! In case you don't know, me acting like your fiancée would mean that, in the eyes of others we would be GAY, as in homosexual!"

Aside from his astonishment that Naruto knew a complicated word such as homosexual, he knew he already thought to this point, and to tell the truth, he didn't give a shit about other peoples thoughts, it was his life and his life alone, he wouldn't allow anyone to control him like Itachi and Orochimaru did ever again.

"Look, if you want to know the reason why I picked you, I'll answer you as good and as honest as I can, but don't expect to much OK?"

Naruto nodded, eager to hear his friends explanation.

"Look Naruto, I like you-"

"WHAT! You mean you ARE-"

"NOT THAT MEANING OF LIKE, MORON!!!" Sasuke yelled and whacked Naruto over his head, who in turn pouted childishly and nursed his poor head.

"I meant I can _tolerate_ you, and like you, as in being my best friend. I know that I'm asking too much from you, but you are the only one I can rely on in this. Even though you are annoying and your stupidity is almost monumental-" this statement earned him a glare from Naruto, " you are honest and strong, and one of the few people who don't want me want to kill them in an instant. You are my closest person, don't get this wrong, but you are the only person I like enough to actually enjoy being near to, if you don't act all loud and stupid that is."

"Uhm, thanks?" Naruto was stunned, this was probably the longest statement he heard from Sasuke since, well, ever. And aside from that he didn't knew if that little speech was meant as an insult or a compliment.

"Well, after this is solved, we should get your things ne?"

While Naruto was silently thinking about Sasuke's little speech, said raven was a little lost, why was he so nice to the idiot all of the sudden, there was a time where he wanted to beat the shit out of the blonde idiot for even breathing the same _air_ as him. And come to think of, he didn't actually pay much of his attention to anyone aside from Naruto. It couldn't be that maybe-

No, of course not.

Sasuke would laugh out loud at the ridiculous idea, but this would cause him to look dumber than Kiba, and he didn't want that.

Luckily they just arrived at Naruto's little apartment, snapping the Uchiha out of his pondering. And while they stepped inside Sasuke's subconsciousness was already burying the memory deed inside his mind, Uchiha's are perfect in everything, including denial of every kind.

"Your place is a mess dobe." Sasuke said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ramen cups were scattered everywhere and clothes were thrown in every direction imaginable, but it wasn't overly dirty, or the Uchiha would be out of this pigshed as soon as he entered it.

"Well sorry, go and blame the old hag, she's the one who gave me so many shitty missions lately. I was so busy with weeding and fixing rooftops I had no time to tidy up."

"Hn. Whatever. Get your things and let's go back to my place, we need to prepare your room and then we're going to pay the Hokage a visit."

Naruto was rather quick with packing his things, which mainly consisted of ramen anyway, which meant that they were back at the mansion in no time. But still, Sasuke could only wonder why Naruto owned a beaver sleeping cap at the age of sixteen, or why he owned a frog wallet he named "Gama-chan". But he just shrugged it off as Naruto's usual childish attics and proceeded with dragging Naruto out of his apartment.

Naruto cast a last longing look to his apartment, he knew that he wouldn't get to see it for a while. Why did he agree to Sasuke's plan again?

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty, and again this was something he wasn't used to.

"Don't look like that, how about we relax in my hotspring for a little while, Tsunade can wait until evening anyway." As soon as Sasuke said those words he wanted to take them back, what was he thinking, did Naruto's I'm-nice-to-everyone attitude rub off on him or what?

Sadly, Naruto's beaming grin and blue eyes full of joy made that thought vanish into thin air.

"Great! Thank you teme, you're the best! Whohoo! We'll be having a great time in your hotsprings!"

Unknown to the two boys, pairs of now angry eyes watched them, and polished fingernails were digging into the bark of the tree the persons were sitting in.

There was no way that moron Naruto was stealing their Sasuke-kun away from them. They weren't supposed to be together, and they would make sure that the little piece of trash would regret ever hearing Sasuke-kun's name!

The two oblivious boys meanwhile were stepping through the gates of the Uchiha district, Naruto eying the dark and silent buildings with something akin to fear. He didn't like such places, everything seemed dead. When he first entered the Uchiha compound he finally understood why Sasuke was so depressed and grumpy all the time. Living in that place effectively drained you emotionally.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped aside wordlessly, inviting Naruto in.

"The hotsprings are in the back, simply go down the the main hall after you changed, I'll go there and prepare everything." Sasuke said, for once glad that he allowed someone to enter his personal space. For some reason he was... genuinely happy that Naruto was there with him.

"Your room is right down this hall, the last room left. It's next to mine, in case you need something." He pointed towards the hall closest to him, and Naruto made a mental note to let Sasuke show him around in this mansion, it was so huge he could get lost in it.

"OK! I'll go change, I'll join you in a minute Sasuke-teme!" And with that the hyperactive boy was gone, leaving Sasuke behind.

The slightest of smiles was playing on his lips, life was finally getting interesting. Chuckling he turned around and went for the hotspring, he had to make sure tat everything was clean and all right before he would let Naruto in, Uchiha's had their pride after all, and a dirty hot spring would be an offense for their guest, even when said guests was just Naruto.

When Naruto first entered his room he just gaped like a fish out of water at the sight, his whole apartment could fit in here! Ok maybe half of it, but it was still huge.

Naruto took his sweet time placing his clothes in the wardrobe and his other belongings on the bedside table, including his sleeping cap and his framed picture of team seven. It was this very picture that kept him strong in those years of training with Jiraya, it always reminded him of the good old times back then when he was chasing after Sasuke.

He laughed slightly at a few of his memories, especially at his obsession with Sakura. It was quite ironical that Lee finally got his way, they were now dating for a year, Naruto supported them , he now held brotherly feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. Naruto didn't mind their relationship, as long as Sakura didn't start to wear green spandex suits that is.

The poor fox boy shuddered at the mental image of Sakura in green spandex, with a bowl cut and worse, with thick PINK eyebrows. The last thought caused Naruto to went slightly green, he liked bushy brows, but his sense for clothing was horrible.

After he changed into a plain white shirt and black boxers he stepped out his room and went down the hall, searching for the hall leading to the hotspring. While he walked down the hall he saw what had been the living room, it was still rather dusty, Sasuke probably didn't enter most of the rooms. Naruto thought that it was rather sad, the mansion could be so pretty, maybe he and Sasuke could clean it up during his stay. It had once been a lovely place, Naruto could almost see the wonderful sight the garden of the mansion must have been, but now said garden was just as dead as the rest of the whole district, the flowers and other plants wilted and dead.

Finally Naruto somehow managed it to find the door to the hotsprings, and he already saw Sasuke's clothes neatly folded and lying on the bench in the changing room, the door leading to the hotsprings was half open and mist began to slowly fill the room.

Naruto went over to close it, but then looked inside the hotspring an gaped at the sight.

* * *

GASP! NARUTO! You shouldn't just look into a hotspring without making your presence known, or did you want to sneak a peek? Naughty, naughty. -laughs evilly- 

A few of you might wonder why Sakura is after Sasuke while she is in a relationship with Lee, but don't worry that will be explained in my next chapter.

And about Sasuke's "I just like you as a friend" speech, don't worry, that will change soon, very soon in fact.

Please leave a line or two, it would make me happy and you would get the next chapter sooner! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Note, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Hi, sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I added another poll about this story on my profile (I finally got a hang on how to do this!!!), it is about the last chapter because not everyone liked it (understandably). This happens when you write while suffering from a sugar rush... Aside from that, I want to give those who don't like Mpreg a chance to change it, I know how it is if the story you are currently reading takes a turn you don't like. But I ask everyone to please respect the outcome of this poll, because I will, and it would be sad if I lose reviewers because of this...

Please vote, you decide about how this story continues. -hugs all reviewers-

My secret Darkness


End file.
